N E J
by Smargden
Summary: Ännu en enaktare, nu vad som hände direkt på gravgården - och efter det. Åter igen - ingen början - inget slut.


NEJ! * 1 *

Det hade inte gått som det skulle — de hamnade inte utanför labyrinten och vid dommarbordet — Harry noterade genast att något var fel, och gjorde _accio_ mot den pokal som hade tagit dem dit de var. Han skulle just ta tag i den och Cedric när han hörde dödsförbannelsen. Det fanns ingen tid att förlora han knuffade Cedric i den riktning pokalen fanns och de möttes just innan det gröna energiknippet skulle ha träffat honom.

Harry blev kvar själv, och han hade klarat sig utmärkt i den uppblossande utväxligen av magi om inte en slingrande orm hade låst hans ben.

Sedan var allt en mardröm, som slutade med att Voldemort hade återuppstått. Att kalla det duell var löjligt, Voldemort gjorde som han ville och använde tortyrförbannelsen mot Harry när inte imperius fungerade. All smärta hade fått Harry att önska att det skulle sluta — och det gjorde det efter att de växlade ännu ett par besvärjelser och vägde sina krafter mot varandra när energiknippena från respektive trollspö möttes. Voldemorts dödsförbannelse trängde sig allt närmare Harry för att slutligen nå fram.

—

* 2 *

På Hogwarts hyllades Cedric som segrare och i allt det stohejet dröjde det innan det började gå upp för dem att Harry var försvunnen, och att något allvarligt hade hänt.

"Jag säger ju att Harry räddade mig från en dödsförbannelsen — men han blev kvar själv."

"Var inte löjlig — vem skulle göra set — det är ju bara en tävling, det är ingen som gör dödsförbannelser här, det skulle vi ha märkt." Insisterade Fudge."

"Min son — är du inte glad att du vann?" undrade Amos Diggory. Ingen tog Cedric på allvar förrän Albus började titta runt efter Harry.

"Fudge — Potter saknas, han är inte kvar i labyrinten. Diggory — vad hände?" Frågade Dumbledore samtidigt som han tittade efter Cedric's ytliga tankar, det som kunde ses med passiv avläsning.

Flera såg hur Dumbledore riktade sitt trollspö mot Moody som lyfte från marken och for iväg mot Dumbledore för att mötas av ett rött energiknippe.

—

35 minuter hade det tagit innan de hade samlat en grupp och med _imperius_ på den de nu visste var en falsk Moody, innan de hade en flyttnyckel som gick till samma ställe som pokalen hade fört Potter och Diggory.

"Där!" Sa Kingsley och pekade på något som låg på marken, medan han skyndade dit. "Det är Potter, — eller kanske _var Potter_." Sa han avslutande med ytterst vemodig stämma.

"Hur är han?" Frågade Albus innan det hade sjunkit in det Kingsley hade sagt.

"Ser ut som något har exploderat — där han hade ärret. Fy faan — det ser för djävligt ut. Det kan inte ha varit länge sedan — han känns fortfarande varm, nästan het. HEEEY — fram med en bår, och var försiktig — förbannat försiktig. Mina detekteringer säger att han inte är helt död ännu. Får han bara en orsak att inte gå vidare så kan det hända att han kan överleva, — en stund så vi får veta vad som hände. Mirakel har ju hänt förr." Vid de orden skyndade auror Tonks fram och böjde sig ner och började tala med låg stämma. Men Kingsley hörde henne.

" _Harry vi har mötts förr, du brukade kalla mig 'Dora' och du har ett löfte till mig — och en ed att inte lämna mig — så försvinn inte för då tänker jag komma efter dig. Harry hör min röst — du mins mig om du tänker efter — tänk på det vi pratade om för vår framtid när vi blir vuxna — du lovade mej att om jag väntar på dig skulle det bli vi två. Och Harry jag har väntat och väntar — lämnar du mig nu då har jag inget annat val än att komma efter — så hälsa dem där du är att du har något att göra HÄR, och kom tillbaks._ "

"Dora?"

""Ja Harry — det är jag, och du får inte lämna mig."

"Det gör ont, förbannat ont — han använde crucio på mig flera gånger innan han AK'ade mig."

"Men du lever — visst?"

"Jag tror det, men det gör också han."

"Vem?" Frågade Kingsley.

"Jag ska visa minnet av det, men nu behöver jag sova."

"Harry — innan du gör det tänk på allt som hänt här och låt det om känns som att något sugs ut få komma ut." Hörde han Kingsley säga, — och han gjorde det och nickade, varpå han kände hur något rent ut lämnade honom, så kom äntligen mörkret.

—

Det hade blivit kalabalik på Hogwarts, ministern hade beordrat dementorkyss på den de nu visste var Barty Cruch Jr. Men det hade stoppats när Amelia Bones skrek ut " **NEJ STOPP**."

Under den korta ordväxlingen som uppstod sövdes han ner med en stunner från Amelia som deklarerade:

"Aurorer och övriga. Ministern har för andra gången OLAGLIGT beordrat en dementorkyss, den här gången till en som visserligen är en känd förbrytare men det skulle hindra möjligheten att förhöra honom och därmed hindra oss i vårt arbete, som han så ofta har gjort tidigare — därför förklarar jag i egenskap av mitt ämbete att minister Fudge tillsvidare är AVSATT och arresterad för samröre med terroristen Voldemort. Med det kan han tas i förvar och utsättas för förhör. Ministeriet är nu under KRIGSFOT. Terroristen Voldemort, har tills annat är bevisat — återuppstått. Shacklebolt Aktivera plan B54."

Förvirringen blev total, de 23 aurorer som fanns på Hogwarts kallades samman och i grupper om fem tvingades de göra en ED att de inte på något sätt samarbetade med Voldemort eller någon av hans sympatisörer. Två aurorer vägrade och slogs snabbt ut — och efter förhör med sanningsdrog förstod de alla att det fanns ytterligare 14 Voldemortsanhängare inom ministeriet varav 3 bland aurorerna och 5 bland Fudges speciella livvaktsstyrka, samt att Fudge var medveten om förhållandet.

—

Innan Lucius Malfoy visste vad som hände var han under inverkan av sanningsdrog — och talade — och talade, avsevärt mycket mer än han någonsin trott att han skulle behöva. Men det satte sista spiken i Cornelius Fudges kista, Dolores Unbridge protesterade vilt — och arresterades — när även hon tvingades under förhör med sanningsserum — kunde enkel biljett till Azkaban skrivas ut.

Genom att Ameliga hade förklarat ministeriet på _krigsfot_ överfördes rättigheten att förhöra och döma till ett krigsadministrativt råd, och dödsstraff kunde tillämpas. Förhör med sanningsserum — som bokfördes räckte för att det skulle anses att korrekta regler följdes.

De som under inverkan av sanningsdrog bekände att de med egen fri vilja hade anslutit sig till Voldemort, och utan att protestera avsåg döda oskyldiga igen om tillfälle gavs — dömdes till dementorkyss och sedan dödsportalen. Efter en vecka hade 83 personer försvunnit den vägen. Dessutom hade 6 arurorer dött i striden mot Voldemort — som hade bränts till aska, men Amelia pustade ut, de hade tack och lov kunnat agera och stoppa en ny terrorvåg. Tack vare det snabba svepet som följde direkt på avslöjandet.

Albus Dumbledore hade inte räknat med att sitta i förvaringscell, men anklagelsen mot honom var att ha hållit hemligt för auroravdelningen att Voldemort fanns kvar. Bevisen om det fanns på Hogwarts både läsåret 1991-92 samt 1992-93. Hur mycket Albus än hade försökt spärra dödsdomarna så fick han veta att om han ytterligare protesterade mot det måste rådet anse att han vill _spara de sina_ , de hade tillräckligt med indicier för att fälla honom. Men själv insåg han först när hans ord från 1981 lästes upp;

"Albus Dumbledore 1981 under upprensningen bedyrade du ' _Severus Snape är inte mer dödsätare än jag är_ ' Albus Dumbledore det har bevisats här att Severus Snape fyller alla kriterier för att följa samma väg som övriga dödsätare — vidhåller du fortfarande att du är _lika mycket dödsätare som han_?"

"Nej — jag känner det som ett misslyckande, jag trodde på honom när han sa han gick över till ljusets sida."

"Albus Dumbledore. Du är INTE en som har bemyndigande att döma eller fria personer. Du har INTE bemyndigande att styra över andra personers liv — som du har gjort. Tills vidare döms du att bära magiinhibatorer, om vi — när allt är utklarat kan komma till en lösning — så kan du få amnesti, alternativt en dom uttalad — till dess är du utsläppt på prov, missbruka det och du går samma väg som de övriga som lekt GUD, ty det är vad du har gjort."

—

När det blev dags för skolavslutning var det ingen som mindes att treskoletävlingen hade hållits där, allt omkring hade effektivt överskuggat det. Mycket diskret hade Harry återhämtat sig, såret hade sett värre ut än det var, Horkruxet — som de nu visste vad det var hade varit det som rämnade. Fotografi på honom direkt på platsen de hittade honom innan skadorna börjat tas om hand hade cirkulerat i media — och inget nämndes om att han _fortfarande levde_ , det var Kingsley och Tonks som hade sett till att man inte lämnade några kommentarer.

Bilden av Harrys sprängda trollspö tillsammans med den sargade kroppen gav den antagna utgången Kingsley och Tonks ville, Harry hade hållit med vid ett tillfälle då han var kontaktbar därför blev det ingen hysteri omkring att Potter hade överlevt ännu en dödsförbannelse. När han senare återhämtade sig valdes det att han skulle använda namnet James Evans. James Harrysen hade även varit med som förslag bland många andra men med James Evans så ingick hans släktnamn på mors sida samt hans dopnamn.

—

Ende

—


End file.
